undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Candytale
Candytale is an Undertale AU created by BabyAbbieStar on Tumblr/DeviantART. This AU is one where everything in the Underground is made out of candy and other confectionery treats. The monsters in Candytale are not really made of candy, however; they instead represent the candy that they are. The monsters are made mostly of magic, so their blood/sweat/tears/saliva/etc. is made of whatever candy they are. The same principal routes (Pacifist, Neutral, Genocide, etc.) still apply to Candytale. However, a new notion called "Save Files" is introduced, with four files announced, although only two are available. Candytale History From what has been released, the monsters and humans were involved in a war that wiped out entire monster species, as well as countless human casualties. A lack of communication, however, was what spurred this war. Monsters feared that humans would eat them, and vice versa. Finally, as the war was dwindling, the monsters voluntarily went underground to escape the humans but were unprepared as the humans sent out seven of their magicians to seal the monsters forever. Only the equivalent of the magicians' power would shatter the barrier: seven human souls. The monsters have apparently been underground for a thousand years when the seventh human (the player) stumbles in. Two forms of deities have been confirmed in the AU: Bubblegum Abbie and Cherry Morgana. These two are original characters created by BabyAbbieStar, with their roles in Candytale being the Creator and Destroyer (one who gives life and one who takes life). Candytale Locations Cake Ruins - where the candy monsters first settled in after the war. These ruins are made of petrified cake, stale gingerbread, and occasional old sprinkles. Not suitable for eating, but pretty to look at. Snowcreme - a quiet village with buildings made primarily out of gingerbread. The nearby forest surrounding this cold place has candy cane trees, as well as pink pine trees with chewy mint leaves. The snow is made out of frozen whipped cream. Milkspill - a series of chocolate caves with milk posing as a river and even includes a waterfall. Cookie-like structures are also present here, as well as various stalagmites and stalactites. The Temmie Flake Village is also hidden between these caves. Golden Echo Flowers also grow here. Hot Fudge Land - a much hotter place made out of dark chocolate mountains, with a hot fudge core. Hot milk geysers can be found here, which are converted to raw sugar energy that powers up the entire Candyground. The BAKERY - This place produces all kinds of sweet treats, ranging from pastries to dipped fruits to candy bars. However, these sweet treats are turned into buildings that can be lived in. Science experiments are also conducted here, such as experiments on magic and souls. New Cake City - the royal capital of the Candyground. This is where the majority of monsters reside, and the buildings are indeed made of cake. Asgore's castle is made of buttercream cake. Candytale Routes There are three main routes that can take place in Candytale, as well as two minor ones. Sweet Route (Pacifist) This is the traditional pacifist route when the player has befriended everyone and is able to shatter the magical barrier. This route can only be achieved after having played a neutral route since the Amalgamates can only be reached afterward. The player must retain an EXP level of 0 and an LV of 1 (meaning they can't have killed anyone). Sour Route (Neutral) This is the traditional neutral route, usually done at the very beginning of a File. This is a very general route, as the player can kill from a minimum of one monster and a maximum of all but one. It can also happen if the player does not befriend all of the main characters as is required for a Sweet Route. Various endings can occur based on which monster is killed and which is spared. Bitter Route (Genocide) This is the traditional genocide route. All monsters must be killed without any mercy and the LV must be up to 20. Playing this route the first time will awaken the First Human, who consequently destroys the world (i.e. resetting the File). It can only be recovered if the player agrees to give their soul to the First Human. Every route after that is affected, as the First Human will come to life once again and dwell in the soul of the player, visible only to them (as well as some main characters). Candytale Characters: Main article: List of Candytale Characters Major Changes/Unique Features * Alongside HP, DEF, and ATK stats, a new stat is introduced: MPP, which stands for Magic PowerPoints. It determines the ability and power of any monster’s magic. In other words, it’s the unit of magic in Candytale. MPP is displayed alongside the monsters’ stats. Monsters are not born with magic; they instead have a magic induction, which is a period of time when the magic suddenly emerges and the monster has to learn how to control it. A magic induction normally happens at five years old. If no induction occurs, it means the monster has no available magic to use. Monsters are usually born with an MPP of 15. Unlike the other stats, this one is very hard to raise. Until now, the highest known MPP was a boss monster who had 50 MPP. Taffy Sans, however, broke that record with an impossible score of 250. * Save Files are a feature prominently shown in Candytale. Similar to a video game, they are different "pocket universes" which house separate progress in between Candytale. These Files cannot mix and cannot be deleted by anyone except the Creator and Destroyer. There are currently four save files created, though only two are accessible. File 1 mainly focuses on Taffy Sans and Cinnamon Grillby as a couple, alongside other events, while File 2 focuses on Taffy Sans with Spikey Sans, a different variation of the Underfell Sans. File 3 is an abandoned Bitter Run file, which is currently locked, and File 4 is a crossover between Candytale and Horrortale, and due to its corrupted state, it is also inaccessible. * Chocolate Papyrus (also known as Peppy) is actually the older of the skeleton brothers, by five years. He is more level-headed and mature than his brother Taffy Sans. They are the children of W.D. Gaster, who has perished, but still remains in a purple void. Taffy Sans, however, was created artificially in Gaster's laboratory, which explains his stats. Category:Candytale Category:AUs __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__